Practice Makes Perfect
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: In the unholy hours of the night, Donatello finds that he is not the only one still awake. Based on the 2012 series.


It's been six months since April had joined the boys below the surface, six months since her father had been kidnapped and six months since she had started training with Master Splinter. Donatello couldn't believe how fast the six months had flown by snd already how talented of a ninja April had become.

Donatello liked to take some time off from inventing and building to watch Master Splinter and April from the shadows. She had grown so strong and fast, but no where near as good as him, his brothers and the rat they called their "father." But he still admired how much determination she had while fighting. It was like her life depended on it. Well, it did, but still.

The more time flew by, the more April stayed longer and longer in the turtles' lair. She had become so close to the family living in the sewers that it only fit that she had her own space. Her own room for whenever she felt like staying. When she wasn't there, Donnie loved to go in and just take in what little she had there. Loved sitting on the hammock that was her bed knowing she had slept in it. It gave him an odd peace and comfort, knowing he could have those kinds of moments that revolve around her. It got him through the days and nights, knowing that the Shredder was out there somewhere wanting his shell hanging on a plaque on a wall.

When April did decide to stay at the lair overnight, Donnie made it a habit to stay up much later than his brothers, working on his latest and greatest inventions. Sometimes she'd be up to, to his astonishment, practicing in the dojo. He never disturbed her. But it made him feel good knowing that, in a way, they were alone together.

That night was no exception. Finishing up on fixing Michelangelo's T-Phone for probably the millionth time that week, Donnie closed up his space at a very unholy hour. And to his somewhat surprise, he was not alone.

He could hear her practicing from down the hall. Donnie wondered how none of his other brothers or father had woken from the noise, but after a long week of patrolling, he could understand the deep rest they all needed. Even he felt the need to sleep, but the will to watch April was much, much stronger.

Donnie came to the dojo and stopped in his place. It was the perfect view of April and the inside of the dojo with the less likely possibility of being seen. Although, he suspected that Master Splinter had caught on. He was so thankful his father hadn't said anything to the young red head he adored about him watching from afar.

The turtle stood at his spot and immediately felt the blood rush to his face. There stood April, practicing hard with a...bo staff? Donnie wanted to reach behind him to where his bo staff normally was but his hands only met with empty air. He wondered why she had chosen that weapon for tonight, since she seemed to favor swords. Or at least Mast Splinter trained her with swords.

Donnie noticed April's footing was off, but he admired how hard she seemed to be trying to practice with the long stick. The more he watched, the more he realized she was mocking movements she had seen HIM do. He felt a blush and smile creep onto his face and he knew he should let her practice.

Donnie turned to leave but struck his foot against a skateboard Michelangelo had left laying around. The turtle sucked in air to keep himself from crying out, hoping he hadn't caused too much noise. His heart fluttered when he heard a soft voice whisper from within the dojo: "Donnie? Is that you?"

Donatello inhaled and decided he might as well show himself as to not startle the teenage girl inside. "Don't worry, April. It's just me. Was just passing by, nothing to worry about."

April came to the entrance of the dojo and peered out at him. A smile grew on her face and she stepped closer to him. The two stood there and after a few seconds of doing nothing but staring into each other's eyes, Donnie looked away and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, feeling the blood rush to his face. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I'll go to bed so you can continue to practice."

Without giving a second thought, Donnie turned to head to his room but was stopped by a tiny hand on his arm. "Wait."

Donnie felt his heart do a flip in his chest and he turned to look at the girl he was madly in love with. "Yes, April? What's up?"

April seemed to hesitate, her face scrunching up with thought. "Could you train with me?"

"W-what?"

"Never mind, it's stupid. I'll let you get to bed. You should get some sleep." April turned to walk back into the dojo. Donatello felt his voice choke in this throat and he followed her in.

April had already gone back to training, her back turned towards the turtle. He knew he could leave, but he couldn't bring himself to. The teen fought even more rigorously than before. Sweat formed on her brow and the muscles beneath her clothes clenched and strained.

The red head leaned back and jumped, swinging the bo staff around and was shocked to have the stick in her hands be blocked by another of its kind. Donnie smiled down at her, the gap in his teeth giving him a childlike charm.

"Well, are you going to come at me or am I going to have to start this?" April searched his face with surprise, but after a moment the surprise melted away and was replaced with a sly smile filled with determination.

Donnie and April fought for a good, long hour. The turtle was amazed at her stamina and was pleased to find she could keep up with him. Of course, she wasn't nearly as good as him. He really had to hold himself back as to not hurt her, but he admired her determination.

April swung around to strike Donnie in the chest, but he swiftly dodged her and swung his staff at her feet. She stumbled into the stick and fell back. Donnie stepped behind her and caught the teenager before she could hit the ground.

The red haired teen smiled up at him, then frowned, looking away with frustration. "I can never get it right. What am I doing wrong, Donnie?" Donatello's heart sunk and he searched her pretty face for a solution.

The gears in Donnie's mind raced and an idea struck him. He stood her upright, put his staff down and placed his hands on April's staff. She looked up at him in confusion, but he didn't let that phase him.

"First, your footing is a little off." He put his foot next to hers and gently pushed it, leading her foot to where it should be. "Second, spread your hands a little bit farther apart. It allows you to switch off from hand to hand when the time comes and you won't have to adjust your placement on the staff while in the middle or before a strike. Here, try that."

Donnie stepped back and April performed a move with the staff. She twisted and moved with the wooden weapon, her hands perfectly placed. But as she moved in, her feet slid from where they were supposed to be and she tripped over her own foot.

April caught herself before she could fall and a look of sadness washed over her face. She leaned on her knees, feeling the despair built up within her. Donnie felt his heart writhe in pain and he stepped toward April, picked up her bo staff and reached it out to her.

The red haired teen gently pushed it away and shook her head. "I don't think I'm good enough to handle that, Donnie. I see how you use it and I know I'll never be good enough."

April turned to walk out of the dojo, shoulders slumped. Donnie tried to think fast, feeling frantic about letting his girl going to bed feeling like there was no hope. He knew deep down she had what it took, but how could HE bring it out of her? He was just the goofy, nerd turtle that everyone made fun of. But he knew he had to do something.

The teenage girl was stopped by a bo staff blocking her way. Donatello's arms were holding the staff, keeping her locked in the small space between the stick, his arms, and his body. April could feel a blush creep into her cheeks.

"You CAN do this, April. You ARE good enough. Believe me. The bo staff is hard to get used to, but with time I KNOW you can master it if you just give it a chance." He waited for her to reply. After a moment, he could see her gently nod. A smile grew on Donnie's face and he took a hand off the staff, drew her hand into his and placed it on the staff with his on top. He did the same for the other and had her hands placed where they should be on the wooden weapon.

"It's all about where you place your hands with this thing. Have them too close, and you won't have any room to switch from hand to hand or be able to properly swing it or even defend yourself. But even if you have your hands properly placed, your footing is as important as your hand placement."

Donnie placed his feet between hers and spread them to where they should be placed. He tried not to stammer when he realized how close he was to her. In a way, it was like he was holding her. He could even perfectly place his head on top of hers if he wanted to due to him being a good foot or so taller. But he didn't, naturally.

"Now, follow my lead..." He lead her arms and body to move with the bo. Donnie had her strike high and low, to and fro. He pulled her onto his feet to get a good sense of where to place them on her own, and to the turtles surprise, a grin spread on her face as the two danced around the dojo in a graceful, one-sided fight.

After a while, Donnie noticed the red head slump and lean back into him. He loosened his hands and the bo fell from both his and and April's grasp. She slid off his feet and sleepishly leaned back into him.

Donatello wrapped his arms around the girl to keep her from falling. "You should get to sleep, April. It's been a long night." He whispered. The girl simply nodded and tried to take a step away but nearly collapsed.

Donnie was by her side in a heartbeat. He wrapped her arm around his neck and scooped her up into his arms. She felt so light, he was afraid she'd fly away from him. But he knew she couldn't.

April closed her eyes and lightly dozed. Donatello left the dojo behind and took her to the space the turtles called "April's room." Donnie pushed aside the beads that marked the doorway with his shoulder and was careful not to let them brush against the girl, not wanting to wake her from her slumber.

Donatello gently placed the girl in the hammock, tugging a blanket onto her. "Goodnight, April. Sleep tight..." He whispered to her, knowing she couldn't hear him. Donnie brushed away stray bangs in her face and smiled at the girl of her dreams before he turned to leave.

"Donnie?" Donatello turned around to see a sleepy April look at him through half lidded eyes. "It's okay, April. Go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

He turned to leave but he felt fingertips lightly graze his skin. "No, Donnie, wait..." Donatello turned back around and April motioned for him to come closer. She opened her arms out to him and Donnie gladly leaned in for the hug. He placed his hand on her back, smiling into her shirt. Before he could pull away, Donatello felt soft lips graze his cheek and he felt all the heat in his body go to his face.

"Thanks for everything, Donnie. I owe ya." The girl smiled at him then turned around and immediately fell into a deep sleep. Donnie stood there, his hand on the spot where she had kissed him.

Donatello calmly left April's room and it took everything in him not to jump around and holler with happiness. He knew, no matter what happened after that night, that the moment he had shared with April would be the best moment of his entire life. Even the shredder couldn't rip that away from him.


End file.
